Two Truths and a Lie
by elric0sis
Summary: Itachi is the hottest boy in school, but Kisame is the most desired thing in his life. He will be a perfect lover for him, even if it kills him. Can someone be too perfect though? ItaXKisa The rating might change later on
1. Hooking Up

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
>===<p>Itachi walked down the busy halls of Akatsuki high, dodging some chatting groups and ignored the whispering girls. Sometime it was all to much for the weasel. Why didn't they coodle and strip other guy's with their eyes like they do him? He had already told them multiple times he was gay, he even went so far as to make out with a guy just so they could get off his back. But, as he had found out, it isn't so easy trying to get rid of a fan girl. Or fan club, in Itachi's case.<p>

The dark haired man sighed as he arrived at his destination, slowly spinning the black knob to the right, then left, then right again. After hearing the satisfying click he neatly piled his textbooks in the metalic locker and shut the lid, latching the combination lock back on to be decoded another day. Itachi shouldered his bag and began to walk out when a flash of blue caught his eye.

A wild blue haired man that went by the name of Kisame Hoshigaki jogged by to his fellow football players, flapping his gums about some game or another. Ah Kisame, the peak of perfection in Itachi's eyes. He was roughly five and a half feet tall with navy blue hair chopped hastily into a style that almost resembled a shark's fin, a muscular frame adorned with very pale skin that looked blue in the right kind of light. The weasel felt his heart do flips as Kisame talked in his soft toned voice, relishing in the way his words twirling around his ears. Itachi felt his face go red as the admired man looked his way.

Kisame chuckled softly and waved to his team before walking away from them heading towards Itachi. The weasel, unknowing to him, was very attractive indeed. Flowing ink black hair that never had a white flake or untrained strand was tied back into a comfortable ponytail while his bangs framed his ivory white face with twin pools of onyx staring at him. His body was smooth and almost curvy, but at the same time the man held himself with such pride and grace that bottom did not suite him. He was a commander, a front lines man, and the kind Kisame was looking for.

Itachi felt his cheeks heat up more as he looked down slightly at the man before him, one thought running through his head.

'Sexy...'

"Hey Kisame-san." He said softly, watching as the blue man seemed to stand a little straighter at the way Itachi said his name.

"Hey Itachi...I..." And at this point ladies and gentlemen, Kisame drew a blank. What was he suppose to say? 'Hey I saw you staring at me a while ago, and honestly it turned me on, wanna go out?' What would he say to that? Not to mention the ugly expression that was sure to cross this handsome man's face whens uch language was uttered in his presence!

Itachi chuckled as he watched Kisame's inner turmoil. "Sorry. I guess I was caught staring, hn?" He smiled as the man's cheeks went from that fascinating blue to a rather interesting shade of purple.

"Y-Ya... I just wante to ask...I mean if you aren't busy...Um I mean..." Kisame was loosing confidence fast. Itachi had to act now or never!

"Would you do me the honor and go out with me?" Itachi smiled at Kisame. The shark about died as the words fell from those pale pink lips.

"O-Of course! I-I mean...screw it, ya! I would love to!" He beamed his signature sharp teeth, pulling a small chuckled from the slightly taller man.

"Alrighty then. How about dinner this weekend then? My treat~" The weasel smiled again and leaned towards the football player placing a kiss on his cheek and turns his heels walking away, glancing back over his shoulder at his now boyfriend.

Kisame was frozen in place as his cheeks burned and practically glowed purple, a wide smile splitting his face as he turned and walked off to his car. Did that just happen or was it all a sweet hallucination? Either way Kisame didn't care.

He had a boyfriend!  
>=== So~? What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Ugly? I love to hear your opinion my dear reader~! But of course you dont have to, I wont hold the theoretical gun to your head XD I will update as soon as possible, this is definately going to be a long story, so stay tuned! <p>


	2. Perfect

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
>===<p>Kisame sighed heavilly as he took his seat in his first hour class, taking his textbooks out of his bag. He and Itachi had been dating for a good couple of weeks now, and every single one of their dates have been amazing. Itachi was the perfect boyfriend...But that was the problem. He was too perfect.<p>

He was perfectly curtious to him everywhere they went, from holding the door open for him to paying for all of their dates. He had connections with almost every important person in the city, so they could get in any club or restaurant they wanted when they wanted. His own parents loved Itachi too, isn't there suppose to be some law against parents loving your boyfriend the first time they meet?

Kisame didn't want perfection though, he didn't want a nice, neat boyfriend. He wanted a bad boy, a sexy devil to ravish him. Even in sex Itachi was perfect for crying outloud!

(FLASHBACK)

Kisame panted and moaned loudly, bucking his hips up to try and get more. "O-Oh~ Itachi! Ah! Nnnn~~~~~" He moaned again and looked to him with pleading eyes. "Faster~~ Harder~~ Please~"

Itachi chuckled and went faster, being careful not to go too hard but enough to make Kisame feel some pleasure. "Come on Kisame~ Come for me~" He purred softly, stroking his hips and thighs as he thrusted even faster into him.

The blue man panted and bucked again, wanting Itachi to lose control with him, hit him, hurt him, anything to satisfy the animal-like urge inside him.

"I-Itachi~~~~Pull my hair~~ Bite me~ Anything~ GAH! Please~~" He mewled again and looked up at him, watching that perfect smile spread across his face.

"Nnn~~~ If you wish~" The weasel bent over him slightly and kissed him deeply as he pulled and tugged on the shark's short hair, his other hand raking his nails over the blue sides so...perfectly.

Kisame growled softly and bucked into him hard, pulling him closer with his heels. "Come on~ Come on~~~ So close~"

Itachi nodded and went faster, stroking the thick blue member in front of him while kissing along Kisame's neck to that PERFECT spot. Kisame completely lost control and shouted as he came, panting hard as Itachi pulled out to finish on the blue man's stomach instead.

Kisame panted and glared slightly at him, huffing. "I'm not a damn woman Itachi...You can come inside..."

Itachi smiled softly and kissed his cheek as he lay down beside him, pulling the soft cotton sheets over them. "I'm not taking any chances Kisame-chan~ No condom, I pull out."

Kisame huffed and turned his back against him, sighing softly as the pale man behind him curved to his natural shape and wrapped an arm around his waist. 'Damn that bastard...he's even perfect at this...' Kisame thought to himself as sleep took over him.

(END FLASHBACK)

Kisame sighed and jumped when he felt a small buzz against his thigh. He pulled out his phone and set it against his book, sneaking a glance at it when his teacher turned her back.

From: Weasel-kun

'Hi love~ Just wanted to tell you I love you. I miss you. ^.^~ 3'

Kisame grumbled slightly and sighed. They had just seen eachother three hours ago, why was he already missing him? He huffed and typed out a reply.

To: Weasel-kun From: Sharky-chan

'Love you too. Why are you missing me already? It's just third hour.'

Kisame huffed and started working on the worksheet in front of him. What was this again? Calculus? The square root of the numeral times...Argh, his phone again.

From: Weasel-kun

'Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about you. I'll stop bothering you.'

To: Weasel-kun From: Sharky-chan

'You are bothering me but its ok. Its just Calculus.'

From: Weasel-kun

'I'm sorry, I'll let you get back to your work. Have a good day. 3'

The shark sighed heavilly again. There would be no way around it, this guy just can't take a hint. They never fight and he almost always apologizes, thats how their small tidbit of scuffles go. No yelling, no screaming, not even any pot and pan throwing. Kisame couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't possibly handle being in love with someone who's absolutely perfect all the time. He needed someone manlier. Gruffer. Someone like..

He looked up as one of his fellow teammates, Lance, walked in half an hour late, getting chewed out by their teacher. Kisame smirked at the carefree, laid back look, suddenly finding the delinquent very attractive. That's exactly what he needed. He needed a bad boy. A sexy, hot, ravishing bad boy...

=== I'm so sorry for the short update! But the good news is the ball is finally rolling! 


	3. Lance

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
>===<p>

Everyone was talking. Everyone knew. But they didn't say it outloud, just incase HE heard. Kisame Hoshigaki was chasing after more tail, and it made Itachi's blood boil. How dare anyone, let alone the idiotic Lance, think it was ok to flirt with someone who was clearly his? Itachi growled under his breath as he saw the football admiring his boyfriend's "personality" (aka: his hot ass) blantantly as they were walking through the hall. Kisame was not this blind, he had to know. But why didn't he do anything about it? Was he waiting for Itachi to make a move? Did he want him to make a move? Or would he just let this lowlife steal away his heart? The weasel growled again, making a few girls around him jump at his sudden outburst. Even if Lance was the last human being in existance other than Kisame he would never fall for a bumbling idiot like him...

Would he?...

Kisame sighed dreamily as he mindlessly flipped the pages of his textbook, completely distracted by the black and red haired man a couple seats away from him. All Kisame was able to think about for the last week was Lance. Hi voice, his looks, the way he tackled him in practice, everything about him was just so dreamy. He knew Lance was after him too, I mean, he picked up the pencil he dropped earlier today! That has to mean something!

The blue man pouted as the bell rang, signalling class was over. As he was packing up his books a light cough interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to find the one and only Lance standing right there, a sexy smile on his face.

"Hey...Kisame right?" He said softly, his voice like silk to Kisame's ears. "Need some help with those?.." Lance motioned to the heavy textbooks the uke was trying to shove in his small backpack. Kisame blushed and nodded, his works clinging to his throat.

Lance chuckled and picked them up, offering a hand to the shark and helped him up as well. "I'm having a party after the big game tonight, you in?"

Kisame blushed darkly and just stared at the gorgeous man before him. He, the blue bulgy ungraceful bulk of muscles dating a geeky goth kid, was invited to THE Lance's party?

Kisame nodded and smiled wide. "I-I would love to!"

Lance smiled and adjusted the textbooks. "Sweet. The party starts at 9..." He said leading the blue man to the door.

Kisame nodded again eagerly and was about to lay down his moves on his teammate when a familiar face appeared outside the doorway. Itachi stood there with his hands in his jacket pocket, waiting for Kisame like normal so they could go to lunch. His deep black eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of Lance carrying his boyfriend's belongings, instantly alert to the mood.

"Hi Kisa...I was just waiting for you..." He said softly, his eye contact never breaking from Lance.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Ya ya...Anyways, bye Lance~ I'll see you at the party." Kisame smiled flirtily at the jock and took his books, walking past Itachi towards the cafeteria. Itachi glared at Lance once last time before turning his heels and following his lover.

Itachi leaned on the hood of his truck, waiting for his blue lover to get out of the locker room. He was decked out in his lover's jersey number, from his head to his toes, in support of Kisame in the big game. It was a hard match, and even harder for Itachi to watch Kisame get pumbled by a linebacker. But jocks will be jocks, and Kisame was determined to fininsh out the season strong, despite his outstanding record of concussions.

The weasel instantly cheered up though when he saw Kisame exit the boys locker, only to have his happy mood plumit when he saw the cause of his boyfriend's delay. Lance. This was the final straw.

Kisame laughed happily with Lance, walking out with his gearbag over one shoulder. "Oh Lance...You are freaking hilarious~" He giggled and his hips sway teasingly, immediately freezing when he saw Itachi. "Oh...you're still here.."

Itachi crossed his arms lightly, looking at them. "Ya...I'm your ride home...remember?..."

Kisame rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Actually 'tachi Lance was going to give me a lift to his party..."

Itachi gave him a flat look, pushing himself off the hood of his car. "You know what, fine Kisame. Whatever." The Uchiha unlocked his truck, his normally calm and cool demenor thrown out the window.

Kisame sighed and waved Lance off, going to his boyfriend. "Itachi...baby please...I was just teasing, that's all..." He hugged him tightly around the waist, burrying his face in his back.

Itachi stopped and sighed, holding his arms. "I love you Kisame...I just can't stand you being so...So flirty..."

Kisame frowned lightly and pulled away lightly. "Jeez Itachi, chill. I was just having fun."

Itachi frowned and looked to him. "You're always 'just having fun' Kisame...It hurts me, you're always hanging out with Lance, flirting with Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance, all I hear about anymore is Lance..." He sighed.

Kisame growled. "Maybe that's because Lance is more interesting to talk about instead of my so called boyfriend." He huffed and walked away. "You know what Itachi, all you do is bitch and complain. If all the attention isn't on you, then it's not worth listeing to huh?"

Itachi sighed. "Kisame, let's just go home. I really don't want to fight..."

Kisame snarled. "Screw off Itachi. I'm done with just going home and talking, or settling a fight. Why don't you yell at me? Or atleast raise your voice? I mean, damn!" He grabbed his bag and chucked it over his shoulder. "I'm going to the party, don't wait up."

With that Kisame hopped into the back of Lance's car, leaving Itachi to stare in disbelief and hurt.  
>===<p>

AU: aww...


	4. Heartbreak

AU: I just want to say how completely amazed I am by Tyranno's Girl's mention about this story in her sequel "The GoldStar Barrier" ! I LOVE YOU~! This chapter is updated as soon as possible just for you~! 3  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!<br>===

Itachi walked the halls of the deathly quiet highschool, everyone on each side of the hall silencing their chatter when he approached. As he passed by a group of girls, they stared transfixed at his stony face.

"That's..."

"Ya..."

"Do you think he knows?"

"I would say so..."

"You never know..."

"How sad, and they were so cute together too..."

"I know...He's a sucker.."

The black haired Uchiha ignored his peers, entering the classroom and took his seat towards the back of the class. He felt a buzz in his pocket and his heart leaped to his throat, fumbling to pull it out. The weasel flipped open the phone, hoping to see a certain blue man's name...only to see his brothers. Itachi sighed and read the message.

From: Otouto To: Nii-san

'Hey, are you ok bro?'

Itachi smiled sadly at the device and text back.

From: Nii-san To: Otouto

'I'm fine... Just a little sad still. Everyone seems to know what happened.'

The raven sat back in the cold metal chair, sending a glare to a group of girls sitting in the front of the room. "What are you looking at?"

The girls jumped and turned around to face their group, whispering furiously to eachother. Itachi glared at their backs and flipped his textbook to the next selection they will be studying, Romeno and Juliet.

Doesn't it feel like fate just kind of bitch slaps you in the face sometimes?

A vibration came from his pocket, distracting the weasel from the irony of his life. Itachi was about to look at the message when the man who stole his heart walked into the room and to the desk at the back of the class. The Uchiha felt a hard pulse go through his heart, watching his ex-boyfriend gingerly sit in the desk, the thick fluid of jealously pooling in his lungs as Lance sat next to HIS Kisame and rest his arm on the back of his seat. Itachi couldn't take it anymore, he rose from his seat and grabbed his textbook before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
>===<p>

Sasuke sighed as he and his best friend Naruto walked down the sidewalk to the local burger joint, looking at his phone with every other step. "I'm really worried Naruto...Nii-san is so broken hearted... This morning he could barely make himself breakfast. He burnt four slices of bread before finally got it right..."

Naruto nodded and sat down at the round table, setting his backpack to the side. "It happens Sasuke, I mean you told me how long he had been obsessing over that blue guy."

The younger Uchiha glared half heartedly at him, looking up as the waitress took their orders. Once he finished he looked down at the cold blue phone in his hands and waited for Naruto to fininsh his order, sighing and forwarded his last message to Itachi again, hopeful to get a response.

"Hey Sasuke, isn't that Kisame-san?..." His blonde friend said, pointing to a group of football players on the other side of the outside restaurant.

Sasuke whipped his head to the group, eyes stretching to the size of saucers. Right there, sitting twenty feet away from him, was the man who broke his older brother's heart under his foot. The spikey haired Uchiha let out an animalistic snarl and stormed over to the group, ignoring the shouting teens until he was right in Kisame's face.

"You have some fucking nerve Hoshigaki. How could you, how dare you prance around like nothing happened and everything is right in the world? What was so wrong huh? Did you not have enough guy's sticking their dic-"

"Sasuke." Sasuke practically jumped out of his skin as he heard his brother's stern voice, looking back at the older Uchiha. "Let's go home."

"But Nii-san-"

"Now."

Sasuke sighed and sent one last venomous glare to the blue man before going to his and Naruto's table, grabbing his backpack and burger before heading to his brother's truck. Itachi looked back at Kisame, a numb sensation spreading over him.

"Kisame-san, I apologize for my brother's rudeness."

Kisame huffed and turned his head, purposly trying to block out his ex's existence. "Ya ya... Just leave me alone... I was having a nice conversation with my lover."

Itachi tensed visibly, his posture drooping slightly as his heart plummeted to his stomach. "I see...I want you to know though...No matter how many times you run away... No matter how many times you break my heart... I will always be there for you when others are not." The Uchiha bowed politely to him before walking away to his truck.

Kisame kept his eyes averted and listened as the familiar truck roared to life, sighing softly as he left. "What a joke..."  
>===<p> 


	5. Confusion

AU: ^w^ Yay! An update~! And so soon O.o Enjoy!  
>'this means a thought'<br>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or Solo cups!  
>===<p>Kisame hummed happily as he changed his clothes to something hot but comfortable, preparing for a party. Lance invited him to a party going on at his friend's house, and he was suppose to dress to impress. The blue man smiled and combed back his dark locks, a small picture in the corner of his mirror catching his eye. It was a small memory, a time before Kisame really knew how annoying and, ugh, PERFECT Itachi was. They were both facing the camera with smiles on their faces, a sparkling lake in the background with bleach white swans floating by in pairs.<p>

The shark sighed and took the picture down, tossing it in the trash. He didn't need him, he was better off with Lance anyway. Atleast Lance actually had flaws, he didn't make Kisame feel like he was being compared to a perfect god. He snarled and kicked the trash can aside, storming to his bed to grab his wallet. He didn't need him, Itachi didn't deserve him.

Kisame smiled as they arrived at the party, holding onto Lance's arm tightly. It was just like any other party they had gone to, red Solo cups decorating the lawn. the drive way watered down with beer, the perfect hang out for delinquents.

'And the type of place Itachi would absolutely hate.' Kisame thought, smirking. 'Sweet.'

Lance led him in past some couples getting frisky by the wall to the living room, the music booming from large speakers behind them. The air was thick with smoke, the punch bowl reaked of bourbon, and the place was decked out with awesome decorations and neon lights.

'They really went all out for this party...I wonder what the occasion is.' Kisame couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, Lance had yet to say a word to him. Did he do something wrong? Was he feeling down or something?

The blue man was about to ask when the host, an older guy wearing boardshorts and a lamp shade, started talking through a megaphone. "Alright everyone! We're about ready to get this party started! Everyone bring over your date!"

Kisame was confused. What kind of party was this anyways? Never the less, he went to the center of the livingroom with Lance and a couple of others. He looked around at the other couples curiously, trying to find out why they were there.

"Guys and chicks, here for you to judge, the PIGS of the party!" Announcer guy cheered into the mic, much to Kisame's horror. Lance brought him... To a pig party?

The shark man felt heat rise to his face and tears start to sting his eyes as he ran out of the party. How could Lance do this to him? He should have known, no one would ever want him for his appearance. He was hideous, disgusting, a monstrocity.. They all just wanted to use him, his body, his attitude, everything was just up for grabs. Well, there was always one place left he could go to...  
>===<p>

Itachi hummed softly to himself as he cleaned up his and Sasuke's small apartment, the younger of the two already tucked away in bed. He just fininshed putting the dishes away when he heard a soft knock on the door.

'Someone here at this hour?..' Itachi thought about who it could be as he opened the door and two arms encircled his chest, a hard object thumping against his ribcage. The raven grunted in surprise and slight pain, looking down to see a familiar head of spikey blue hair.

"Kisame-san?.." He asked softly, not believing his eyes.

"Itachi... I'm so sorry. I said terrible things to you, and I broke your heart. I'm so so sorry..." Kisame sobbed into the fabric of the weasel's shirt, gripping him tightly.

The Uchiha sighed softly and wrapped his arms around him. "I forgive you Kisame... Now come inside before you catch your death..." Itachi offered a loving smile and led him inside.  
>===<p>

the next day was awkward for Kisame to say the least. Itachi looked as happy as a lost puppy finding it's way home, but the blue man couldn't help but feel conflicted. Did he do the right thing? This question ket popping up in his thoughts throughout the day. Whispers fro his peers flooded his ears, the surprised and almost disgusted stares seem to burn themselves into the back of his head.

The worst part of the day though was seeing Lance again. In the classroom, passing eachother in the hallways, even standing in front of him in the lunch line. Every moment of this brief contact was agonizing. Was this what Itachi felt like? This throb of pain shooting through his heart, this longing feeling tingling over his skin, this burching, acheing desire to just reach out and shake him, to scream and ask him why, why-

"Why?" Kisame suddenly shouted, his thoughts taking on a mind of their own.

Lance looked back at him with an odd stare, both of them alone in their last class of the day. The blue man felt his heart leap to his throat and the familiar sting of salty tears in his eyes, waiting for an answer from the man he used to, and still did, adore. Slowly, though, the other left the room, leaving the shark behind with his inner battles. Kisame's shoulders dropped and slowly packed his books away, hefting the bag onto his shoulder and walked out to find Itachi.

The elder Uchiha smiled warmly as Kisame approached him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to be home a little later Kisa, do you mind driving back without me?"

The blue man looked up at him with surprise, then slowly nodded and took the keys. As he drove away he couldn't help but wonder why his boyfriend wanted to stay behind, but soon dismissed the thought after nearly avoiding an accident with an oncoming truck, muttering to himself about paying attention.  
>===<p>

Itachi waited until the truck was out of sight before dropping his happy and upbeat demeanor. There was something he had to do, but he couldn't allow Kisame to know about it. The weasel hurried off to the back alley by the football players' locker room and waited. Eventually his target stepped out with a gym bag over his shoulder and a towel around his neck. As soon as he stepped into the sunlight Itachi made his move.

He reached out and grabbed the strap of the bag, using all of his strength to pull it's wearer back and into the cold concrete wall. Lance coughed as the wind was knocked out of him, glaring up at the pale man before a fist collided with his eye and a knee plowed into his gut.

Itachi snarled and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up to eye level. "If you ever, EVER, break my Kisame's heart again I will not hesitate to track you down and put you through tremendous pain, do you understand?"

Lance looked up at him and smirked, spitting a wad of blood at his face. "Screw off Uchiha, you can't do anything."

The raven glared down at him and let a deadly smile ghost his lips, learning in to whisper into his ear. "You don't know exactly what I can do. Unlike you, I am already destined for hell. I can make you see things you wouldn't dream of in your worst nightmare, I can do things to you that horror films pale in comparison to. Do you know why?"

The jock paled slightly and shook his head. The weasel smirked again. "Because I know how not to get caught. I know how to kill someone the instant the thought of going to the police crosses their feeble mind. So take this into account next time you decide to mess with Hoshigaki Kisame." He dropped him into a sewage puddle and walked to the edge of the street, a dark blue car pulling up to whisk him away.  
>===<p>

Itachi walked in the dark apartment, sighing in relief from the long day. He took three steps inside before Kisame was on his case.

"Itachi! What the hell? I just got a text from Lance, he said you went and beat him up!" Kisame growled, standing in front of him in just a pair of boxers.

The raven sighed softly and tried to defend himself before the shark cut him off again, "I'm happy and all that you want to stick up for me but don't just go around kicking the crap out of anyone who says bad things about me! Jeez!"

"Kisame I-"

"Nope. Not going to hear it. No sex for a month."

Itachi just couldn't seem to win.  
>=== AU: XD Poor Itachi... <p>


	6. Tears

AU: T^T I'm so sorry for being so late~! I just finally fininshed making costumes a week ago and had to spend the rest of the week cleaning the house, repairing things that broke during the con...But anyways, I'm back baby!  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!<br>===

Kisame hummed a soft tune as he fininshed his Language Arts report, stapling the top left corner. He scanned the information one last time before slipping it in his backpack, a small shimmer of light catching his eye. The blue man smiled softly, admiring the silver band on his ring finger with two diamond hearts resting on the top. Who knew that in the span of only three months their relationship would go this far? Itachi was everything and more than he had ever expected, and when he proposed Kisame practically lept into his arms. Now they all lived in Itachi's little apartment happily ever after, the weasel and shark will be married, move into a big house with tons of flowers and green grass and sunny days out on their porch...

But where was the excitement?

Sure Itachi was fun, and it was amusing when he got jealous over the simplest of things, but there wasn't any danger, adventure, or anything. It was always just be the nice quiet family who doesnt take any risks.

'That's the only thing I miss about that asshole Lance...Atleast we had a little splash of danger here and there...' Kisame thought, looking toward the door as Itachi walked in, his feet dragging on the floor.

"Long day love?" The blue man smiled, putting his backpack to the side of desk.

Itachi smiled tiredly, going to his fiance and placed a small peck on his cheek. "Hn...Busy..."

Kisame smiled softly and watched his lover get ready for bed. Ever since Kisame moved in Itachi had to get a higher paying part time job to support them. Unfortunately, that meant he had longer hours at an incredibly demanding office. The worst part about it was that they never got to spend any time with eachother anymore, except for school. The shark sighed and pulled off his shirt while Itachi started unbuttoning his white button up, crawling into their small bed. The Uchiha kicked off his pants before crawling in next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He barely layed his head on the pillow before passing out, leaving his blue counterpart in silence. Kisame watched over him lightly, the small gears in his head reeling with a devious idea before he rolled over and fell asleep.  
>===<p>

It was getting to be that time of year at the local high school, the last couple of months left of the school year where seniors were busting with excitement and anticipation until they were out on their own in the big world. Finals and SATs were coming upon most unprepared students, and scholarship applications were being practically shoved down the young adults' throats.

Kisame wandered out of the bathroom and into the school hall way, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. The last month or so had been pretty interesting so far. He was getting the meaningful, beautiful relationship with Itachi...

And a hot steamy sextationship (1) with Lance.

It might be wrong to some people, but this way everyone is happy. Itachi gets his meaningful relationship with him, and at the same time Kisame gets his sexual satisfaction from Lance. A win win situation. Besides, Itachi would never find out, Kisame only goes over to Lance's house after school until about an hour before Itachi even comes home.  
>===<p>

Sasuke grumbled as he waited for his brother to get home, glaring darkly at the back of his soon to be brother in law. "Just wait you cheating asshole..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, looking to the door as Itachi walked in.

"Nii-san~!" The younger Uchiha smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy you're home! I have to tell you something-"

Itachi sighed, "Not now Sasuke...I just got home from work..."

"But Nii-san I-"

"Maybe in a little while..." The weasel wandered off to the kitchen, watching Kisame pull out a gallon on ice cream. "Hi koi.."

Kisame looked back at him, a small silver spoon hanging out of his mouth. "Mhnm mhkmm..."

Itachi sweatdropped and pulled it out of his mouth lightly. "What was that love?"

The shark smiled, "Welcome home." He chuckled and kissed his fiance happily.

The elder Uchiha smiled and kissed back lovingly, pulling away and pressed the spoon to his lips. "Sorry for being late today..."

Kisame took it into his mouth and licked the spoon clean, pulling off lightly. "Mmm~ Its ok, I'm just happy you're home now~~" He yawned and stretched before putting the ice cream back in the freezer. "I'm going to bed..."

Itachi nodded and grabbed out a bowl of rice and plate of dango before going to the small kitchen table to eat. Sasuke sat in the chair opposite of him, waiting for the sound of Kisame's snoring to hit his ears before speaking.

"Nii-san...Kisame is cheating on you..."

Itachi hesitated slightly, chewing a small chunk of the rice before speaking again. "And you know this how?"

"He leaves every day after school in Lance's car, even the neighbors know what's going on Itachi... He doesnt get back until a little bit before you do then he hides all the evidence...It pains me to tell you but it's true, he's been doing it for a while... Why do you stay with him?..He's nothing, just an asshole and a liar and-"

The raven swallowed audibly, sending Sasuke a half-hearted glare. "Don't speak such things about him Sasuke."

"It's true though!"

"Then give your older brother the respect of deciding for himself. I have my own feelings and ideals about Kisame, none of which are your concern.." Itachi sighed wearily and tossed his chopsticks on the table. "Sasuke... When you love someone enough, you would do anything to make them happy... You'd kill for them...die for them...anything to make sure they are happy."

The blue haired boy watched his brother, feeling a dull pang of guilt hit the bottom of his stomach. "But Itachi he..."

"I know Sasuke...Do you see this ring?.." Itachi held up the simple silver engagement band. "This ring is a circle for a reason. It isn't for decoration, but a symbol of everlasting love. But, if any part of that ring is broken or dwindling, the rest of it will fall apart."

Sasuke let out a tired sigh before giving up, giving his brother a quick kiss on the cheek and went off to bed. "Whatever brother... Goodnight..."

He watched him go before his eyes dropped to the band again, running a finger over the engraved words on the top. "It will fall apart..."  
>===<p>

The next day was like any other. Classes drawled on forever, the lunch at the cafeteria could hardly be called edible, and to top it off the poor students in the schemistry lab caught the classroom on fire and delayed everyone's release home for an extra half an hour. After school the trio headed home to enjoy their weekend in peace. Itachi helped Sasuke with some of his homework while he prepared for the work day, kissed Kisame quickly on the cheek and hurried out the door.

"I wont be back until a little later tonight koi, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Itachi, I'll find someway to manage without you for a little longer..." Kisame smiled playfully at him, his grin spreading when the weasel sent him a smile back before shutting the door.

'That shouldn't be too hard for you, you worthless cheating asshole...' Sasuke thought grimly, glaring as the blue man walked out of the apartment right on cue, barely catching a glimpse of the "oh so heroic" Sir Assholio Lance before the shark shut the door behind him.

The young Uchiha turned back to concentrate as the car drove off, then jumped as the sound of the door unlocking reached his ears. 'Oh Kami! I'm going to die because that idiot didn't lock the door! Now a machete carrying, baby eating, creepy fucking monster will come in and eat my spleen and and and-'

"Itachi?"

The mentioned Uchiha looked toward his younger brother, sending back a small smile. "Who else?"

Sasuke practically fell over in relief. "W-What are you doing here, you're going to be late for work!"

The weasel chuckled and walked over to his sibling. "I took the day off Sasuke...I felt I should see for myself what exactly you were telling me about..." Itachi's smile fell from his face, saddness entering his usually loving eyes.

"You saw them drive away huh?.." Sasuke got a nod as a response. "It's ok Nii-san...You deserve better anyways..."

Itachi nodded again and sat on the edge of the couch, watching the door quietly. He had such a caring younger brother... Even in rough times he was generous and understanding-

"You know though, for giving me a heart attack you should repay me by helping with my Calculus..."

But oh how demanding he could be...  
>===<p>

Kisame walked up the stairs to the apartment, wringing his hands in panic. He saw Itachi's car, he knew he was home... But what was he going to say about this new development? The shark took a deep breath before opening the door, immediately greeted by the face of a hurt and furious Itachi.

"Hn. So you came back."

"Itachi-koi I can explain-"

"You don't have to Kisame, you never have to again." The Uchiha growled lightly, turning from him.

"Ita I-"

"It's Itachi-san to you, Kisame."

"Please just listen to me-"

"I'm done listening!" Itachi turned to look at his fiance, his eyes taking on a slightly reddish hue. "This whole past year I've spent listening to you, fighting for you, chasing after you, caring for you, and above all else loving you and you dont even have the decency- No, the courage to tell me that you didn't return those feelings. That's all you had to do Kisame, was just say those words and I would leave you alone."

The weasel sighed and paced the room, the edges of his vision getting blurry with tears. "But no, you took the easy route, and why wouldn't you? You had a place to stay for free, you had a boyfriend to mooch off of, and you still got to go screw around with Lance."

Kisame finally lost it, he broke down into a sobbing mess at Itachi's feet. "Itachi I messed up, I really did screw up...I-I'm so sorry...P-Please..."

The Uchiha glared slightly at him. "There is nothing that you could say to possibly-"

Kisame choked back his sobs, only able to mutter one thing before going into hesterics again,

"I'm pregnant..."

(1) basically only a sex-based relationship


	7. Home

AU: Well, I have to say the feedback from this story was...disheartening I guess you could say... I truly truly hope that everyone who is really interested in this story please try and stick to the end. I've been thinking non stop about this idea for atleast six months.. I would really really appreciate any and all feedback and I hope you all are satisfied with this different tale.  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!<br>===

Itachi walked around the hallways of the school aimlessly, his normally pristine and groomed ponytail frazzled and knotted, the lines under his eyes were heavy and the lack of sleep clung to his weary eyes. For the last few weeks everyone had been talking about him and Kisame, everything from a romantic love story to a deep and lewd scandal. The news of the pregnancy, and the "mother" being Kisame of all people, caused worry and curiousty among the students.

Itachi, obviously, was the most worried of all. Who would have thought he would be here now: a future father, engaged, and soon a home owner. Finally he and Kisame were able to afford a place of their own that was bigger that the small apartment the weasel called a home. It was a slightly larger Gemini house off of a main street in a coldesack, a rental with a pretty hefty price tag. It wasn't the best house, a fixer upper that would take days of work, but it was big enough to hold their ever growing family.

But there was also a downside to their new lifestyle. Kisame had to drop out of highschooland switch to an online school due to the oncoming stress from the baby. But of course the constant ANNOYING stares from their classmates didn't help.. Itachi sent the onlookers a glare, watching as they scurried out of his way. The weasel sighed and walked out of the school, straightening his tie to head to work. Ever since they found out about the baby Itachi had to start working another part time job to financially support the move, the rent they will have to pay, bills, food, and supplies for the baby.

That's where Itachi's mind went blank. What about the baby? Would it be a boy of girl? Will they look like him or Kisame? Would they develope normally?

And of course... was it even his?

The raven chastised himself. What was he thinking? Of course it was his, Kisame wouldn't... But he did cheat on him... He knew there was a good chance the baby couldn't be his, they hadn't been having that much sex recently... And he had been with Lance...

'No.' Itachi thought to himself, 'I will stay positive about this. Kisame is with me now, he swore to be faithful to me... Besides... The baby is as much mine if any. I'm the one whose going to be taking care of it, so it should be mine.' The Uchiha tried to reason with himself, a dull pain going through his heart even with his reasoning.

Would it be his?  
>===<p>

Sasuke grumbled darkly, sitting at his favorite burger joint with a certain annoying blond. "I just can't believe how stupid he's being Naruto... Nii-san is obviously smarter than this, so why stay with Kisame?"

Naruto sat back and watched his companion, the waves of confusion practically radiating off Sasuke. "Well, wait, how is he even pregnant? Last time I checked, Kisame is a dude."

The young Uchiha shivered slightly at the thought, the tip of his nose twitching up in disgust. "Apparently... Remember this is what Kisame told us so we can't take it too seriously... Apparently he used to be a girl, then he got a sex change his freshman year. So, just ignoring every LOGICAL reasoning when this procedure was performed, the doctors never took his ovaries out, they just kind of did some rearrangement down there and batta bing batta boom, he's pregnant now."

The blond just stared, only one thing coming to mind. "So... How the heck did they...you know, get the fireman down there!"

Sasuke sweatdropped, "I don't know! They didn't go into great detail describing it to me dobe!" He huffed, sitting back in his seat. "...Maybe the doctors took the skin from her breasts and-"

"You know what, I don't want to know anymore."

"You sure? Because it was probably a very educational procedure, when they cut down the-"

"Shut. Up. Teme."  
>===<p>

Itachi arrived back at the apartment later that night, smiling lightly as he walked in. "I'm back~"

Kisame looked up from his spot on the floor, the entire room bare of all furniture. "Welcome home~" the shark smiled, getting up with a small backpack.

The weasel hummed and walked over, kissing his cheek softly. "Is Sasuke ready?.."

Kisame nodded, slinging the bag over his shoulder. "He's just finishing up in the bathroom."Suddenly a door down the hall creaked open and shut, the missing Uchiha walking out to meet them.

Kisame chuckled, "Speak of the little devil."

Sasuke pouted slightly and hugged Itachi around the waist. "Welcome home, can we leave now?"

Itachi chuckled at his brother's behavior and nodded, going to the kitchen counter to grab a small plastic bag full of his own belongings. "Yes, everyone pile in the truck and I'll get us to the new house."

Sasuke smiled wide and hurried out of the apartment to his brother's truck, happy to finally be out of the cramped place. Kisame followed after him after making sure he grabbed everything, tugging the back of his shirt down as he walked down the stairs. Itachi took one last look around their apartment, the memories of past birthday parties, late nights spent playing video games, and even hurried science experiments being performed practically clinging to the walls. He sighed softly and walked out, heading off to a new home and a new life.  
>=== <p>


	8. Happiness

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
>===<p>The next day was spent putting all of their furniture in the right rooms and getting everyong situated in their new home. Itachi and Sasuke did most of the heavy lifting due to Kisames condition, while the shark started putting the kitchen together. Around noon they took a break from all the moving, munching on a couple of sandwiches and bottled waters.<p>

"So..Do you guys like the new place?" Itachi smiled, taking a long swig of water.

Sasuke scoffed, taking a big bite out of his sandwich. "Mfho gjj faninf.." He swallowed hard, smiling. "Of course Nii-san, it's so much bigger than our old one!"

Kisame sweatdropped, slowly peeling the wrapper off the waterbottle. "Its nice~ But we definately have to work on it..."

Itachi nodded, finishing his sandwich. "Ya, I'll fix up the front steps after we finish moving in... Then sometime this week I'll work on trimming back that monsterous tree in the front yard..."

The younger Uchiha sighed. "Nii-san, let me help.."

Itachi shook his head, putting the dish in the sink. "I can do it Sasuke. I need you now more than ever to continue your studies and help Kisame with whatever he needs. Ok?"

"Ok..." Sasuke watched Itachi walk off, worry written across his face. "Nii-san..."  
>===<p>

The next couple of weeks went by like a breeze. Everyday Itachi would bring home whatever textbooks Kisame needed for his online class, Sasuke was doing fantastic in school and even started going out with his best friend, Naruto, and Itachi was getting almost everything done on the house that needed fixing up. Just in the span of a week he was able to fix the front porch, the fence around the back yard, the steps leading to the house, get their mailbox in working condition, and get the screen door to actually shut all the way. Grant it, everyday he had to leave early for school and come home late after his job, but even that didn't stop him from trying to make the house perfect for his family.

Since Kisame was left alone most of the day, he had plenty of time to gather his thoughts and take a nice hard look at his life. Why was he so upset at Itachibefore? He was perfect, ya so what? He had a beautiful baby growing inside him that needed a perfect daddy, and Itachi fit the bill. And he was so nice to him... Even after all the terrible things he did...

"Why am I so stupid?.." Kisame mumbled to himself, setting his textbook aside. "Who would ever want to be with Lance?.. What did I find so attractive about him? He treated me like I was nothing, made fun of me on a regular basis, and he just used me for sex...How could I be so blind?..."

The blue man layed back on the couch, one hand resting on his abdomen while the other supported his neck. Just look at the place... To others it might seem like a dingy little house with a bad paint job, but to Kisame it was the best place in the world. It was sturdy, strong, and it would never lie to him... Four walls of love and affection coddling him like he was a precious gem, something that really mattered in this world...

A single tear slid down Kisame's cheek, bringing him back to his senses. He loved Itachi...and he was finally happy.  
>===<p>

Itachi walked inside the small house late that night, dropping his backpack by the couch and let out a loud sigh. Finally it was the end of the day, he could crawl into his nice comfy bed with Kisame held close and just relax. He made his way to the kitchen, seeing a bowl of instant ramen and a bottle of water set out for him. A small smile graced his lips and he took the meal to the kitchen table to eat.

Kisame walked in lightly in just his boxers, rubbing the sleep from his eye. "mm~ Itachi?.."

The weasel looked up, the end of a long noodle sticking out of his mouth. The shark chuckled and sat down next to him, smiling at the man before him. "I'm glad you're home."

Itachi was slightly taken aback, not used to Kisame being so...caring. He slurped the rest of the noodle up before speaking. "Thank you love..." He smiled, sending goosebumps over the blue man's skin.

Kisame looked down at his lap slightly, his cheeks growing a little purple. "I just wanted to tell you...I'm sorry Itachi. I've been such an idiot, and I know I've really hurt you because of it. I've been nothing but selfish and cold because of my own reasons, and I'm...I'm so sorry..." He sniffed lightly, a few salty tears dripping onto his bare leg.

Itachi stared at his blue companion for a couple minutes, taking in what Kisame was saying. "Kisa..." Slowly he smiled and pulled the blue man close, kissing his temple softly. "I forgive you Kisame... And thank you..."

The shark smiled happily, wrapping his arms around his lover. "I love you.."

The Uchiha burried his nose in the blue locks, taking in the scent of his Kisame. "I love you too Kisame. With all of my heart."

Kisame pulled away softly, smiling and wiping up his tears. "We're going to be a happy family now Itachi..No more worries or fights..." He rose from his seat, taking the bowls to the sink.

Itachi smiled and rose from his spot, leaning against the kitchen counter as he watched him. "Ya...We are huh?" He smiled happily, a tingling feeling shooting up his arm. "We're finally going to be hap..py..."

Kisame looked over just in time to see Itachi collapse, gasping. "ITACHI?"  
>=== <p>


	9. Hospital

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
>===<p>Kisame sat in the sterilized hospital room, his only companions being the monotone beeps of a monitor and the drips from an I.V. His eyes roamed over the pale body layed out before him, the bleach white sheets only a shade lighter than his skin. Itachi's chest rose and fell steadily with his breathin, wire and needles running from under his skin to muliple machines. Kisame could do nothing but sit in the deafening silence and think. What did he do wrong? He had finally been happy, his life was finally turning around, he was going to hav e aperfect life...<p>

Maybe this was a sign.

A sign that he wasn't allowed to be happy, to tell him he didn't deserve the joy or love that you can only receive from another human being. The shark felt tears sting his eyes. Why? Why couldn't he experience that light and warm feeling like a flegdling trapped in his rib cage, the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach like so many of his past friends has described to him? Why was he doomed to an eternity of torturous solitude?

Itachi stirred in the bed, catching Kisame's eye. The blue man held his breath, waiting for the Uchiha to open his eyes, to tell him he loved him, that he needed him, anything. But the weasel just settled instead, going back to his dreamless sleep. The tears that had stung Kisame's eyes now raced down his face and plummeted to the ground below. So that's the answer?... A shrug of the soulder, a rustle of the sheets, a simple movement of adjustment while he was here pouring his emotions out? If that was the case..

"Then who needs love?" Kisame muttered his thoughts out loud, shattering the sheet of silence over the room. "I was doing just fine on my own. What does it matter if someone has feelings for me, someone will always get hurt in the end."

The blue man rose from his seat and walked to the door. Once outside the threshold he took out his phone, calling an all too familiar number.  
>===<p>

Sasuke paced outside his brother's hospital room, worry etches into every groove and line of his face. He had to wait a couple hours after Itachi was admitted due to a certain shark-like man demanded he went to school before visiting his flesh and blood. His now boyfriend, Naruto, stood back against the wall to give him some space, feeling the Uchiha's urgency radiating off of him. Finally a man in a white coat walked out, looking to the two younger males.

"Sasuke, your brother is doing much better since last night." He offered a light smile, seeing the boy visibly relax. "We thought it might have been a stroke, but really it was just a mild heart attack... He has been working and stressing too much, he needs to be on medication for a while..."

The doctor continued to ramble on as Sasuke nodded along, his bonde counterpart looking over just in time to see Kisame. Naruto smiled and got off the seat going over to try and comfort the blue man when he saw something interesting. Kisame was talking to someone on the phone, some sort of "Face Time" chat or whatever it was called these days. But that wasn't the interesting part, the thing that caught the blonde's attention was whose face was on the screen: Lance.

Naruto sighed heavilly, not this crap again. That was all his and Itachi's relationship was, just stupid breaking up and getting back together, and breaking up, and getting back together, and one cheats on the other,and then they get pregnant and you know, how every relationship works. And for crying out loudl can no one calm that blue bastards libido?

Naruto grumbled and watched the blue man walk off, turning to tell Sasuke but stopped. The young Uchiha was actually relieved for once, maybe even a little calmer than earlier. He shouldn't ruin his mood... He'll tell him later...  
>=== <p>


	10. All This Time

AU: Hello there people! I am not dead! *dodges multiple arrows, weapons, and other pointy objects*…..Ok I know you might be slightly mad-

Everyone: SLIGHTLY?!

AU: T^T I'm sorry, but here is the EXTRA SUPER LONG conclusion to this epic!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Itachi sat at the small brown desk similar to the multiple others lining the room. His shift was almost done, only a few more minutes and he could run away from this horrible nightmare called "cubicle work"! He smiled for a brief moment before his eyes drifted over the only decoration adorning his desk.

A simple blue picture frame set just to the left of his monitor, a small boy no older than about 5 years old waving excitedly to the camera with a big grin on his face. The child had midnight black hair wildly tied back with rubber bands to keep it away from his messy hands, and his gold eyes seemed to call out to Itachi just from the simple photo.

The black haired man felt his eyes glisten just at the memory that simple photo held, lovingly tracing a finger over the edge of the frame as a single whisper escaped his lips.

"_Kasumi…"_

_FLASHBACK 6 YEARS PRIOR_

_Itachi opened his eyes to the startling white room in front of him, pain coursing through his entire chest cavity. He groaned before propping himself up, absent mindedly flexing his fingers to get the blood flowing back in them. "God…What did I drink last night and why does it feel like I was hit by a fucking semi?..."_

"_Heh, good to see your dry sense of humor is still intact Nii-san." Itachi looked up and blinked slowly, recognizing his brother and his blonde boyfriend hovering over his bed. "You've been out for a while now, no wonder you look like shit."_

_Ah yes. His oh so subtle brother. How could he ever live without his caring tendencies?_

_Itachi sighed again before taking a deep breath, relieved to find his earlier pain had settled to a dull ache. "Serious little brother, what happened? It's all a blur for me…"_

_Sasuke shifted in his seat, seeming to get a little closer to him. "You had a mild heart attack…The doctor said if we hadn't gotten you here when we did it might have taken a harder toll on you… You had me really worried Nii-san." He said softly, looking down at his hands. "I…I didn't know what to do or h-how to think…Kisame was the one who…" he trailed off, averting his gaze._

_The elder brother smiled and ruffled his hair softly, earning a glare in response. "You did everything you could little brother. Everything is alright now, the danger has passed. Speaking of which, where is Kisame?... He must be worried sick by now." He looked around the small room, trying to find any trace of the blue man._

_Naruto cleared his throat softly, gaining the man's attention. "You see Itachi…uh….Kisame is…well…"_

"_He's off fucking around with Lance again. He told me to let you know he's done with you." Sasuke growled, his hands balling into fists. "I swear Nii-san, I'll fucking kill him. This is the last time he'll ever do this to you-"_

"_You're right."_

"_I mean there you go again! Defending him like- wait, what?" Sasuke looked up in surprise, expecting an argument of epic proportions but instead was left with a shell of a brother. "What do you mean?"_

_Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, untangling it briefly as he looked toward the white walls. "Kisame and I have been very…unstable to say the least. If he truly wants to be with Lance then so be it. I can't keep coming to his rescue whenever his feelings get hurt. I'm the knight in shining armor while my damsel in distress is in another castle." He sighed again and looked to the younger Uchiha, giving a small broken smile. "My life has revolved around him for far too long… I'll always love him, but I can't force him to love me."_

_The younger brother watched on, admiring the strength and willpower his idol was showing even though he knew it tore him to pieces. "You're too good for him Nii-san…" He choked out, feeling the familiar sting in his eyes._

"_No Sasuke…I'm just a man. A man whose spent his life on the battlefield and is finally done." Itachi smiled softly at his younger brother and yawned, the full after effects of his body taking a toll on him."If you don't mind…I think I'm going to take a little nap…"_

_Naruto smiled softly, gently placing a hand on his lover's shoulder and nodded toward his brother. "Of course. We'll be down in the cafeteria getting something to eat."_

_Itachi nodded and waved them off, curling up in his warm hospital sheets, the two of them leaving him to rest. He was very strong in his resolve, he felt in his heart that he really could get over Kisame. But there was one thing that still nibbled at the edge of his mind._

"_I'm pregnant…"_

_He knew the probability that the child wasn't his, he knew for a fact that there was times where Kisame cheated dring their relationship, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel the urge to take care of the child growing inside of his former fiancé. He had spent many nights stroking his belly, reading child books to it, doing everything in his power to make sure the child could grow up in a comfortable, loving environment. He drifted to sleep, dreaming of how the baby might look when it was finally born._

_The next day Itachi was released from the hospital, and two weeks later the baby was born. Itachi walked up the steps to the hospital's main entrance, palms sweating as they clutched nervously at a bouquet of flowers in one hand, a big blue box wrapped in a silky white boy tucked under his arm. He stepped into the elevator, letting his emotions show through as soon as the doors closed before him._

'_What if the kid looks nothing like me?' He thought to himself, nervously picking at the ends of the bow. _

'_What if I've done all of this for nothing? What if Sasuke was right this whole time and the baby isn't even mine?' He couldn't help to be nervous, for the past couple of weeks he had been going back and forth with his brother, trying to convince him, and himself, that there was no chance that Lance could be the baby's father._

_The doors of the elevator suddenly opened, jarring Itachi from his thoughts as he stepped out into the hall. Thanks to a little sleuthing, and some time spent flirting with the office clerk, Itachi was able to find the room Kisame was staying in with ease. He hesitated just outside the doorway, listening to the soft sounds coming from inside as he took a deep breath._

'_Alright Itachi…Moment of truth. Will it be the best or worst day of your life?' _

_He took another shaky breath, gripping the bouquet tightly and squared his shoulders before walking inside._

_He took a couple slow steps, making sure his entrance wouldn't disturb the other patients in the room. Kisame looked up from feeding the little bundle in his arms, brows furrowing together when he saw who exactly had come to visit. He turned away, the guilt slowly knowing at the edges of his heart at just the sight of his ex-fiance, instead directing his attention to his current lover Lance._

"_I thought you said he wouldn't show up?" he said softly, voice still hoarse from the birth process the night before. His boyfriend just shrugged the question off, devoting all of his attention to the baseball game broadcasting on the hospital's television set mounted on the wall. Kisame sighed in frustration, watching as the Uchiha took a seat next to his bed._

"_What are you doing here Itachi? You know you didn't have to come."_

"_I came to see my son. That's all."_

_Kisame felt another pang of guilt, settling to look directly at the wall just past the Uchiha's head to not make eye contact with him._

"_Is that all? Not going to try to woo me or win me back like you always do?" he said, his words a little too taunting even to his own ears. Did he really sound so cruel?_

"_No."_

_Kisame looked up in surprise, watching as the man slowly shook his head and set the mysterious blue gift box by his bed stand, the flowers sitting on top. _

"_I'm done playing this game of cat and mouse. You are an adult and have made your decision, and as much as I don't like it who am I to keep trying to change your mind?"_

_The blue man blinked, obviously taken back by the harsh words. This was…different. He'd never given up on him before, how did this happen?_

"_Oh…Ok then…I suppose that's fair" he found himself mumbling, looking down at the little baby in his arms as it fussed. "There there Kasumi, don't start acting up now…"_

_Itachi couldn't help but smile at the name, watching over the little bundle but was unable to get a clear view of his face. "Kasumi?"_

_The blue man looked up in surprise, a small smile forming as he patted the baby's back. "I thought about the name a while ago…fitting, isn't it?"_

_The raven hummed in agreement, eyeing the tiny form as his heart beat reverberating through his chest. "Can….Can I hold him?" he said softly, just barely above a whisper. Kisame nodded to him and maneuvered the baby into his arms, not even hesitating to give his most precious gift to the man he loved. Or rather, the man he once loved._

_Itachi gently cradled the child in his arms, shifting in his seat to releave the strain on his lower back. Kasumi opened his little eyes and looked up at the man before him, tiny golden orbs meeting black. The raven felt his heart stop looking into the beautiful eyes, taking in how absolutely perfect the child was. He knew the minute their eyes met that he would never be able to deny this child anything in the world, even if the kid grew to hate him and asked for his heart on a silver platter Itachi would gladly rip it out for him. Nervously, he used his thumb to push up the small blue beanie to reveal a tuff of soft, silky __**black **__hair adorning his head. He nearly cried with the overwhelming joy he felt, pulling the baby to his chest as though he could feel how hard his heart beat for him._

"_He's perfect Kisame. Absolutely perfect." Itachi said softly, kissing the small head repeatedly as Kasumi settled against his chest._

_The blue man couldn't help but beam with pride, his son really was a beautiful angel wasn't he? He let out a soft chuckle, admiring how the baby seemed to fit so perfectly in Itachi's arms, his bangs ever so slightly tickling Kasumi's cheeks, the baby babbling happily into that warm, loving chest…_

_He shook his head. No, he made his choice. He was about to ask for Kasumi back when one of the nurses came in, interrupting their touching moment. Kisame grumbled and allowed her to do the post-op check up, watching her look over his vitals and clean any blood from his stitches. The stitched stretched across the lower portion of his abdomen, Kasumi having to go through a C-section due to the botched gender operation Kisame went through. Itachi held the baby close, watching as he suckled on the tip of his index finger and looked around for a familiar plastic toy. Spotting it over by the TV, he looked up at the man on the other side of the room._

"_Lance, would you please give me his binkie? Kasumi's getting fussy."_

_Said man grunted in response, still completely enthralled in his game. Itachi's eye twitched, glaring at the other man._

"_Lance."_

"_huh?"_

"_The binkie?"_

"_Huh? Oh, yeah yeah… Here." He tossed it over to him, still giving his full attention to the game. Itachi huffed and caught the binkie, rubbing it off on his shirt before allowing the baby to suck on it._

_The nurse smiled as she finished the check up, taking out a manila folder. "Alright Mr. Hoshigaki, is this the father we've been waiting for? We do have the birth certificate here ready for his signature…"_

_Kisame flushed in embarrassment, looking away. "Y-Yeah, this is him…"_

_Itachi smiled and shifted Kasumi to one arm, signing his name on the certificate and admired how perfectly it fit in. 'Kasumi Hoshigaki…mother, Kisame Hoshigaki….father, Itachi Uchiha...'_

_The nurse finished up the remaining paper work and filed them away accordingly inside her binder, checking on Kisame's chart once more before leaving for the day. The blue man sighed and laid back on the bed, watching as Itachi tucked Kasumi in to sleep in his bassinet "Thank you for putting him to sleep…"_

_Itachi smiled softly and walked over to his side, humming. "It's not a problem at all…Kisame…I want to talk about getting possible visitation with him…"_

_The blue man sighed and leaned back. "Itachi, can't we just talk about this after I'm not in a goddamn hospital? For crying out loud he's barely a day old…"_

_The raven's eyes narrowed slightly, crossing his arms. "I've fallen for that line too many times Kisame. If we don't settle this now it will blow up into a big ordeal and I'll never get to see him. I can wait until you're out of the hospital but no later than that, do you understand? He's my son. I'll pay toward anything he needs to be happy and healthy, any school fees, daycare, anything. I just want to make sure we keep communication between us for his sake…I don't want to miss out on his life." He said softly, his eyes taking on a softer look. "He's the most precious thing to me Kisame."_

_Kisame ground his teeth and looked up at him. "Fine. We'll talk when I get out. Until then; Fuck off."_

_Itachi sighed and looked to Kasumi once more before leaving, scrolling through the photos he was able to take on his phone before leaving. "My boy…" he smiled slightly before stopping at the nurse's station, leaning against the counter. "Excuse me, I would like to make some corrections to my child's file…"_

_Kisame sighed and sat back in bed, looking over at the box curiously. 'It couldn't hurt to take whatever the bastard got us…' He picked up the box and unwrapped it carefully, gently feeling the silky bow between his fingers before removing the lid. Inside the box sat a few basic baby toys, including a teething ring, a rattle, and some spare binkies, a couple sets of clothes for Kasumi and a large package of diapers, but the most meaningful gift was the one sitting on top of them all. Inside was a ragged looking stuffed weasel, it's eyes having been replaced with spare red buttons and smelled familiarly like Itachi._

_The blue man sighed softly. Of course, only Itachi of all people would think to give his son his own childhood obsession, Mr. Weasel._

Itachi pulled into the driveway of his home, the same one he had bought years ago for Kisame and himself. The paint of the fence was chipping and the porch had seen better days but it served it's purpose. Outside a tire swing swayed side to side with the breeze, the branch above creaking from it's weight. Itachi sighed and turned away from the depressing sight, straightening out the 'Welcome Home' mat with his foot. He unlocked the door and walked in softly, passing by the kitchen and stopped briefly in front of a closed white door. He slowly ran his hand over the frame of the door, gently twisting the handle to open it.

Inside the room was covered wall to wall with drawings and small paper cranes, butterflies, and fish were suspended in the air from fishing line attached to the ceiling. A small bed was set off on one corner of the room surrounded in fluffy pillows and the popular cartoon 'Captain Sharman' sheets with a matching comforter. Next to the bed there was a small white bookshelf with hundred of books ranging from basic grammar and picture books to short novels, all of them scattered with scraps of paper as bookmarks. On the floor a big fluffy blue rug sat with almost permanent body imprints of a large form and a small form lying side by side. At the foot of the bed there was a small black trunk filled to the brim with toys, all of them put neatly away to be played with next time their owner came home.

On the opposite wall, a big mirror hung on the wall with more drawings over it depicting underwater scenes, all of the different fish drawn in washable marker and each had their own little castle at the bottom of the mirror to swim home to. There were two white folding doors left open to revel a fairly simple closet, shirts were hung pristinely in order of color at the top with a four drawer dresser at the bottom holding pairs of kid sized briefs and shorts that matched the hanging shirts. One drawer was dedicated to just footie pajamas, the owner's favorite thing to change into for bed time. Above the doorway were brightly colored letter spelling out "KASUMI", each of them a little off kilter to give off a friendly appearance.

Itachi smiled sadly, noticing the fine layer of dust that covered every surface in the room, the toys that looked a little too perfectly put away in their bin and the books that sat boredly upon their shelves instead of sprawled over the floor where they belonged. He shook his head and walked out of the room, shutting it behind him and walked to the bedroom down the hall to change into appropriate clothes for staying home. He hardly ever used this room anymore, normally he just changed and bathed in the shower attached to the room, most of his time was spent on the couch. Around the room hung colorful pictures of all shapes and sizes, some of them of both a little boy and his father, while others just showed close-up shots of the kid. Every single picture, however, had smiling faces and held a special meaning in the weasel's heart.

He finished getting changed to a pair of sweatpants and a loose top and made his way to the kitchen. He pulled out a can of soup and poured it into a bowl, popping it into the microwave before pouring himself a cup of tea to accompany it. Once the soup was done he took it and his cup and went to the dining room, taking a seat at the table and enjoyed his warm meal. This was his normal routine ever since Kasumi left, he would get home, visit his room, change, and eat his soup. Then he would end his night with a little TV, reading a chapter out of his book, and finally fall asleep on the couch. Next morning he would get up, go to work, and complete the cycle all over again. This was the normal life of a broken man, a man who no longer had goals or a driving force to compel him to do much of anything.

'How did everything go so wrong?' Itachi thought to himself, finishing off the bowl and inhaling the sweet aroma from the cup of tea. At first it was simple. He would come and pick up Kasumi every other week to spend at his house, the room originally being a nursery where he could care for his infant son. When he started to grow a little bigger Itachi upgraded his room to how it looked now, Kasumi was so happy to have a 'big kid' bed, and every night he would lay on the rug with him reading stories to him. Eventually Itachi just stopped sleeping in his room when Kasumi was over, instead he would share the bed with his little boy and watch over him to protect him from the 'big bad monster hiding in his closet' or the 'absolutely horrible goblin under his bed', and who could forget the 'oh so horrendous, little kid eating kappa hiding right outside his window'? Of course every night it was a different monster that was seemingly out to get him, and what kind of father would Itachi be if he _didn't_ stay with his son the whole night?

Over the years he had a little more time with him, they would take long drives together out to the countryside where they would spend the whole day having adventures, one time they explored a little cave by a meadow, the next they were sailing little paper boats down a stream, and every year Itachi would make it a big deal for them to travel the day's journey to go to the beach.

Kasumi loved the beach. Maybe it was his namesake, or maybe it was the fact that he could spend the whole day swimming with his dad and learning about the fascinating sea creatures they ran into, something about the trips always made him look forward to spending time with his dad. That all changed one year though, Kasumi had just turned 5 years old when his mother decided that the child support just wasn't enough. She started keeping Kasumi at her house more than allowing him to go see his dad, it go to the point where she would even refuse his phone calls until he paid for whatever she thought he owed her that week.

Itachi set his cup down, suddenly finding it a little too bitter for his tastes. Where had he gone wrong? Maybe he had overreacted when he took their issues to court, but who wouldn't in his situation? It was a week after Halloween and Kisame had cut off all communications with him. Absolutely nothing. Itachi tried almost every hour from his desk to call his cell number, his home number, hell, he had even tried calling Lance's number! But each time he was left with no response. Fearing the worse Itachi left straight from work at his lunch break to go to their house, pretty close to breaking the land speed record by the time he pulled up in front of their house. He all but ran to the front door and almost broke it down. Kisame answered the door and all Itachi remembered from there was going straight past him, finding Kasumi and holding him as close as he possibly could until his heart stopped trying to rip itself out of his chest.

From there it only got worse. He put Kasumi in his car and started a shouting match with Kisame out of his view, and if he remembered correctly he used a few choice words about "never seeing his son again if he pulled this shit a second time" and whatever issues he had with him should not be taken out on their son. After that he drove home, spent the night with Kasumi only to be interrupted half way through to have a police squad at his door taking him into custody for supposed kidnapping charges filed by, you guessed it, Kisame.

The funny thing about the court system, even when both parties are male justice will almost always side with the mother of the child when against the father.

Itachi had a restraining order placed on him, courtesy of Kisame again, and was banned from seeing his son until he reached the age of 18. Itachi was heartbroken. All he tried to do, everything he had done for the past six years had all been thrown to the wind and his pride, his_ joy, _ripped from his side for 13 long agonizing years.

So here he was, a lonely man without a person to love in his life. Sasuke had long moved away with his own boyfriend, Naruto, and was attending college at a nationally acclaimed university somewhere in Europe. Itachi had sent multiple letters and calls but had yet to receive a response back, and to add insult to injury the phone he gave Sasuke before his trip was no longer in service.

Itachi cleaned up his meal and sat on the couch, head in his hands. He had an idea, a crazy idea, one that would forever change the lives of the people he once held so dear. But it was probably the best case scenario for everyone at this point; the result could make sure that Kasumi was set for life with nothing to worry about. That single thought made it all worth it, and soon Itachi rose from his seat and started preparations.

Kisame woke up early that day, confusion evident on his features. He never woke up before Kasumi, usually the little kid was up and begging him to turn on the TV or something for him by this time. He climbed out of bed and scratched absent mindedly at his ass, walking down the hallway to the kitchen. He hummed and started the coffee machine, getting out the creamer and sugar bowl and set them on the counter before grabbing a plain white mug from the cupboard.

'Today seems like a pretty good day so far.' Kisame thought to himself, pouring himself a cup and mixed in the cream and sugar. 'Kasumi and Lance are still asleep, maybe I'll finally be able to get the paper and watch one of my shows.' He smiled and picked up his mug, walking to the front door. He opened the door and blinked, seeing a red box sitting on his doorstep.

"What the hell?..." Kisame raised an eyebrow and picked up the package, shaking is slightly. Inside he could hear only a dull thud before shrugging and walking inside. He tossed the package on the table before sitting and going to work unwrapping it. Inside there was a folder of various documents, a small metal box, a folded letter, and a smaller wrapped box. Kisame took out the smaller wrapped box, opening it and stared at what was inside, his mind instantly going to panic mode. Inside the box was a familiar stuffed weasel with two red button eyes.

Hurriedly Kisame opened the letter, pouring over it.

_Dear Kisame,_

_I know we aren't on the best of terms but this is the only way I could think to talk to you. I just want to start this off by saying that you cannot blame yourself for my actions. Even though they were a key component, it was not your direct fault for the results. _

_Do you remember back when we first started dating and I told you those three laws I held our relationship by? I will always love you, I will always be thinking of you, and I will always be by your side. These three sayings have guided every decision I've made in my life, and I hold them very dear to my heart. Unfortunately, I regret to say that one of these three ended up being a lie._

_First of all, I will always love you. That one is undoubtedly the truth. Even when we were at the worst of times I have never stopped loving you. I'm sorry that things ended up not working out between us, but I adored every moment I spent with you when we had our time together. Kasumi is such an amazing kid, he will grow up to do great things and be a wonderful person. I wish I could have given him more than I was able to, but hopefully the other gifts I have in store for you guys will help him grow up happier._

'Could have?...You still can Itachi, don't talk like that…' Kisame thought to himself, growing guiltier every moment. He would have to let Kasumi spend some more time with his father once he was done, maybe he could take him over and surprise Itachi…

_Secondly, I will always be thinking of you. Of course this is another truth I've held to, my life has revolved around you and Kasumi for as long as I've known you. I guess I should confess, I set up a college fund for Kasumi back when he was born. By now it should be at around $10,000, maybe a little more. My remaining paychecks and benefits will all go toward this fund and a similar one I've set up for you as well. Yes, I may have been the cold heartless bastard you thought I was, but I really did care. In the folder it details all of the exact account numbers and the available funds, of course Kasumi wont be able to access his until he is enrolled in a high school and university, if that is the path he so chooses. If he decides to not pursue a university, then he will receive the full amount by the time he turns 18 to use how he pleases, as long as he is able to have a roof over his head, a mode of transportation, and food in his stomach. All of this is detailed in the will included in the folder._

'Wait, a Will? W-Why would he…' Kisame's heart started pounding harder, rushing through the rest of the letter, hoping with all of his being that it wasn't going to end how he thought it would.

_Finally, you have probably figured it out which one was the lie. I really tried to stay by your side, but I just couldn't continue to live without you and Kasumi in my life. I'm sorry for not being the man that I should have been to you. I should have done more, tried harder, and chased after you when I had the chance. Tell Kasumi that Daddy loves him, and I will be watching over him._

_Goodbye, Kisame._

_Itachi._

A scream echoed through the home, waking everyone inside.

The memorial was beautiful, as beautiful as a funeral can be. Sasuke had flown back from Europe, apparently none of the letters had reached him over all that time and of course he was devastated to learn of his brother's suicide. Naruto accompanied him, having been the one to get a message through the school reporting the incident. Kisame spent days trying to coax Kasumi out of his room, having to go through the painstaking explanation on why he wouldn't be visiting Daddy for Christmas and why Mommy kept telling him that Daddy was with the angels now.

As the rain poured down on the remaining mourners at the gravesite, Kisame couldn't help but think about how beautiful the scene was in front of him. It was something out of a romantic tragedy, the lover surviving on with their child as their partner watched over them from above, forever living on as a memory. Kisame looked at the lone headstone, barely registering the voices behind him trying to coax him out of the rain. It just kept repeating over and over in his head.

How did it turn out this way?

It shouldn't have ended like this. Kasumi should have a loving father to look up to and a mother to comfort him. A father to make sure there was nothing to hurt him while his mother convinced him not to be afraid of the dark. Most of all, he should feel the security of having a father there to rely on when his mother wasn't. The blue man shook his head and walked away, leaving a small golden ring at the base of the headstone to signify the one promise that meant the most during their time together.

It was time to head home.

_Here lies Itachi Uchiha._

_Model citizen_

_Caring brother_

_Wonderful Father_


End file.
